It's Over
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: Oneshot. Different colored lightning means that someone or something lost it's way. Let it be a soul, or love. Hiei's the lost soul. I'm the lost love.


**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or make any profit from them.  
**

It's Over

She was walking down the park. Innocently as she could be. She looked around hoping that something or someone was going to be there. The wind blew and somewhere a roll of thunder played.

Some rain fell and she walked over to the bench nearby. As she sat down, she looked up at the overcast sky. The heaven's were crying. They always did on days, sometimes even during days that were full of happiness and joy like a wedding or something.

Possibly because the bride and the groom may like the rain. She knew that. Ever so carefully she looked away from the sky. Thunder rolled again. The wind picked up. She brushed her blue bangs away from her eyes, but they fell again.

"It's going to rain." says a gentle voice.

She looked up. Kurama stood there smiling at her. She nodded. "I know."

"Why are you here then, with no umbrella?" He asked her.

Botan shrugged thinking about what she could say. What should she say? In true to Kurama's word, tears from heaven began to fall even harder. It was like falling into a swimming pool that was frozen.

Kurama watched her for a while before joining her on the bench. As he sat down, she scooted away as if to make more room for him. "Is something the matter?" He asked softly.

"No," She replied looking up at the overcast sky again, feeling the rain pelt her skin. "Nothing's wrong."

He couldn't believe her. Yes, she was looking up at the heavens, yes she was looking as if she could be one with the sky. No, she wasn't any girl that just loved the rain. She was the Angel of Rain.

Angel of Sorrow.

"Hiei's upset that you left you know," He tried to reason with her.

Botan looked down to her knees, her hands twitched as they clasped together into her thighs. "I don't think he is."

Kurama bit his lip. An Angel of Freedom. When one tried to capture her, they only met disappointment. No wonder Hiei was upset. She was one that loved freedom, that loved life. And here she is, sitting next to him, mated, marked, wedded, whatever the term was.

"He loves you, you know." He convinced.

Botan shook her head, slowly. "He loves Yukina."

"Only as a brother." He said, "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of him loving his sister?" Botan glanced at Kurama as if he had lost his mind. "Tell me Kurama, did Yusuke get you drunk again?"

"He did try before I came here," Kurama admitted, "But, you're changing the subject."

"That should be very obvious." Botan nodded as she began to play with her fingers.

Thunder rolled and this time as she looked up, lighting streaked the sky. Blue, pink, purple, yellow, maybe green. She watched as the different colored lighting made the dark clouds light up. "Someone's lost." She said as she watched the lightning.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked her.

Botan smiled, the rain was finally soaking her in her misery. Agreeing with her on every word she was saying. Agreeing about everything she was trying to explain. Giving her courage to stand up and to say, "Only different colored lighting means someone or something is lost. Let it be a love that is dead or is going in the wrong direction or something else."

Kurama was interested in her words, "Tell me more."

"What I mean by something else, is that sometimes even souls can get lost." Botan looked at Kurama. "Hiei's the lost soul, and I'm the lost love. I can't love him, like he can't love me."

"Then why..."

"That's not important." Botan waved it off. "Sometimes even the mating mark can fade when the time is right." She looked at her shoulder. "And so far, I think Hiei's not going to let it go."

"He loves you," He persuaded.

"He loves me." Botan nodded. "Yet, I love another." She pushed herself off the bench and looked over at Kurama. "I love the same person that told me to walk away." She looked at him, searching his eyes as if he held the answer.

Kurama allowed her to. Not understanding what she was after. Her riddles were a little more confusing then he would have liked. Yet the challenging the riddle, the more time he had to play. "Who is he?"

"He's the same person," Botan continued. "Who told me that I should turn away, to go back to the one I thought I gave my heart to. The one that tells me that he's the one for me, and not himself." She shook her head, "The mating mark will fade, Hiei will let go. When he does, I'm going to run into his arms and I'm going to make him forget."

"Forget?" Kurama asked.

Botan held a mischievous smile. "I don't know how long it will take for the mating mark to fade...but I swear it will. And I don't know how long it is going to take for Hiei to stop acting like a child and let me go from the cage he set."

Kurama listened to her. Hiei had loved Botan more then anything. Botan loved him too, she even agreed to mate and mark. "It lasts forever, Botan. It'll never fade."

"Then maybe in another life." She turned around and walked down the path toward the entrance of the park. Once she got toward the fountain she turned around. Thunder clapped and lighting streaked the sky one last time, before she turned around again and disappeared.


End file.
